fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S17 episode 1
Jeff welcomes in each castaway and says we are doing a school yard draft to pick tribes, after getting the blue eggs Pete and Samir are revealed as captains, they choose in snake order Samir and the most recentley pick makes the next pick Samir drafts Clint Pete drafts Tyron - Tyron drafts Dawson Clint drafts Saul - Saul drafts Ben Dawson drafts Kijon - Kijon drafts Morgan Ben drafts Dominik - Dominik drafts Darren Morgan drafts Jamison - Jamison drafts Cao Boi Darren drafts Todd - Todd drafts Hugh Cao Boi drafts Sebastion Opening day confessionals Platinum Pete: Very quickly into this game I was given a leadership role and in a game like survivor it's a dangerous role, but I'm ready to take on any role to help my tribe and help myselff win the game Tyron: I think Pete made a great pick choosing me, I've always been a star athlete and `maybe I can finally be the guy to get more then 4 immunities Dawson: I'm fairly content with how the tribe came out, I mean that's just based on looks but I believed physically and mentally I'm ready for this and ready to go Kijon: I'm Kijon baby and I don't think anyone is going to expect the 23 year old black guy with weird dreads to be a threat but I will lie backstab cheat, I don't care, there's 15 other people on this island I will chew up and spit out Morgan: The game of survivor has finally begun and I'm already trying to figure out who I fit in with and what I can do in this game, I came here to get to the end and hopefully I can do just that Jamison: Look we are here on a deserted island playing the best game in the world and I have a couple tricks up my sleeves and hopefully I can make something work Cao Boi: My social aspect of the game will be difficult I've never really fit in with anyone they go zig I go zag but I am determined Sebastion: Being the last pick of the entire sixteen is a little demoralizing and it hurt but I'm looking to get back on the horse and get going Samir: When I first found out I was the first guy picking guys I was worried I mean what are people going to think of a 22 year old college student named Samir, I took Clint because he seems like a strong and sharp guy, I'm running so much through my head right now it's crazy Clint: I was flattered to be the very first pick but at the same wish I would of dropped a couple spots because this defintley puts a target on my back which worries me Saul: I'm really trying to get a life started and a million dollars will help that, so I took this challenge a challenge I believe I can conquer so allow the conquering to begin Ben: I basically live outdoors I could get live on this island by myself for a year, so the elements won't affect me which will help my game Dominik: The opportunity to play survivor is something I've been waiting for for a long time and an opportunity to cappalltize on, this is what I've been waiting for and I'm going to get it Darren: I'm not an amateur I'm coming into here with a plan, but this is survivor and chances are my plan will have to alter so I'm ready for that Todd: I defintley knew that going into this schoolyard pick I wasn't going early and my physical asepects I know won't help me, but my social and strategic is what I'm depending on and I think they'll do the trick Hugh: I am here because the money I can win for my family doing this for no money would be insane so I need to win PLATINUM TRIBE WINS FIRST IMMUNITY Darren: There isn't really an alliance at all but 3 names have come up, Ben because he is really getting on people's nerves and will only more in the future, but I like Ben, he's not a good person but as long as Ben is around that means I'm not next so I'm going to push for him to stay, Todd who is a sharp guy and is kind of who I want gone because he seems like a real threat, and Hugh is kind of like the annoying older guy he's only 45 but seems more like 65, again I would like to vote out Todd tonight, but I don't want to be making bigger moves this early in the game so I would be down to do what ever the majority does Ben: Without me these people would all die, I start the fire I do all the camp around work it's a joke and some of these guys when they call me out pisses me off, honestly Hugh you are a joke, Clint isn't as tough as he thinks he is and some other guys got a problem, without me these people couldn't play survivor because they wouldn't be able to survive period Clint: There's a couple of aspects we have to look at at this vote I mean we lost and we don't want to continue this so do we take out a weaker challenge member probobly a Hugh or potentially a Todd or do we take someone out with a big ego and gets on peoples nerves like a Ben. I mean it's so early in the game it's hard to make a decision but too be honest as long as it's not me I'm more then content Hugh: I defintley know who I'm voting out tonight and that's Ben, he has a huge ego truly believes he is the only one contributing to camp life what so ever which is garbage and just a virus. If I'm surprised tonight and it's not Ben it just proves how stupid this tribe is Samir: I was really worried about fitting in with people because I'm the youngest and my family originates with the middle east, but I think I'm actually in a fairly good position in this tribe or at least a position where I'm safe for a bit, I get along with everyone decentley I contribute around camp and in challenges and am defintley part taking in the decision of who goes home tonight which is a good position to be in Todd: I'm pretty sure the two names up right now are Ben and Hugh and I've been pushing for Ben a bit because if Hugh goes tonight who's next, me, as long as Hugh is still around I'm probobly safe because I'm not the weakest challenge performer. Some guys right now are defintley guys I don't trust, Hugh and Ben both of them, and even Darren makes me a little unconfrtable so if I can get Ben tonight and maybe Darren next just because I don't trust him Saul: I thought I gave a good performance at the first tribal but I'll be the first to admit the job wasn't done and I could of done more and there's some talk about trimming fat or cutting Ben and too be honest and I know some won't like this is I think we got to trim fat tonight if we go into a tribe swap or merge without numbers we are basically screwed so better to just get rid of baggage Dominik: I believe I'm playing a fairly promineent role in tonights vote and there's kind of three options the strong Ben who pisses everyone off the weak Hugh who everyone I guess tolerates and even Darren has been mentioning Todd which I don't really get but we all have our own opinion I guess and I think it's a positive to get rid of both Ben and Hugh it's just a matter of figuring out which one is better to get rid of first Hugh Final Words I can't believe I'm the first one, the very first one like come on how is Ben around but not me, just garbage